Tornado de Cofusión
by Soryum
Summary: "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada." Un dicho muy popular, pero que muy pocos logran ponerlas en práctica, principalmente cuando aquel libro se caracteriza por ser arrogante, intolerable y no duda en gritarte en cara todos tus defectos y tacharte de inepto sin siquiera conocerte. Sin embargo, alguien transformará su desagradable vida en un tornado de inconsistencias...
1. La Esper Prodigio

_**La Esper prodigio**_

* * *

—¡ERES UN INÚTIL! ¡NO HACÍA FALTA QUE INTERVINIERAS! — Gritaba la psíquica desde las alturas apoyando ambas manos en las caderas.

— ¡Podrás ser muy fuerte Tatsumaki, pero llegará el día donde morderás el polvo! —Respondió airado el héroe.

Era la cuarta discusión en lo que iba de semana. La heroína no. 02 se alejaba del lugar dejando al héroe que hace segundos atrás era su compañero.

—**_Eres detestable!_** —

—_**Me das nauseas... **_ —

Se había vuelto una costumbre para ella escuchar ese tipo de comentarios. Por recordar lo más _"suaves"_. Al principio se formó la idea que todo era por simple envidia de sus compañeros; hacía poco que era oficialmente una heroína y ya se había dado con un puesto entre los afamados clases S.

"_Envidia. Eso es todo."_

Se convenció a sí misma.

Pero su subconsciente era obstinado y al poco tiempo su idea se convirtió en una excusa sin validez.

Por desgracia su orgullo era como una muralla muy alta y maciza y aunque su subconsciente tomara forma del titán colosal la tendría muy difícil para poder echarlo abajo.

— Gracias Tatsumaki, ¿dónde está tu compañero? —

— Nos separamos. — Dijo con un tono ácido. Aunque ya era costumbre para el secretario de la Asociación que las cosas terminaran así cuando le asignaban un compañero.

— No voy a perder mas tiempo aquí ¡Me largo! —Fue lo único que dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.

Por su parte el hombre se limitó a soltar un pesado suspiro al tiempo que una de sus compañeras lo sacó de sus pensamientos poniendo una carpeta en su escritorio; aunque eran pocos, los papeles que se encontraban dentro eran muy importantes.

— ¿Sólo esto? — No podía creer que hubiera tan poca información

— Así es señor. Empleamos todos los medios a nuestra disposición pero esto es todo lo que conseguimos — La mujer hizo una pausa al sentir su teléfono vibrar, leyó el mensaje que había recibido y habló nuevamente — Uno de nuestros hombres pudo entregarle un móvil, con suerte, el día de mañana estará por las instalaciones —

La chica se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio que no le importó verificar el nombre. Ya había anochecido y se limitó a ver a las personas seguir con su rutina

_¡Eres detestable!_

Hizo memoria de esas palabras. Una más para el baúl de los insultos.

Agradeció su soledad cuando una lágrima pasó por sus mejillas. Acostumbrada a mostrarse como alguien imponente y segura de sí misma, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

No lo quería admitir, pero cada palabra se sentía como un puñal. Al final del día se cercioraba de tomarse un momento en soledad para desahogarse de toda negatividad acumulada a lo largo del día. Se cercioraba de estar lo más lejos posible, de no tener a nadie que secara su lágrimas.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado mi primer trabajo de OPM, todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con FanFiction pero poco a poco le voy tomando el hilo xd para aquellos curiosos pueden visitar mi perfil de wattpad ( soryum) donde también voy publicando la historia, en fin. Algún comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos :) sin más, me despido (~uwu)~


	2. Vástago

_**Vástago**_

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche en la ciudad fantasmal donde se daba una reunión tranquila entre un calvo, un cyborg y un recién llegado.

Bastaba con una pequeña mesa en medio de la sala y unas cuantas bebidas y aperitivos para pasarla bien en el departamento del pelado,a una esquina de la mesa su discípulo de hojalata que se había pasado de copas, hablaba de cualquier pequeñez y terminaba en un debate osado...consigo mismo

Ambos hombres jamás pensaron que un cyborg podía llegar a tal punto, o mejor dicho, que el alcohol podía siquiera hacerle algo a su nido de cables y placas de metal

— ¡Un brindizzz...por usteh, sense! — Allí iba el noveno trago, pero por un error en el ángulo éste se derramó sobre su hombro — ¿He? Se ezzcapoh el alcoohool- Miro extrañado el vaso por unos minutos y luego lo tiró haciendo que se resquebrajara al impactar contra la pared.

— Voy a pedirle a Kuseno que te actualice — Murmuró el hombre de la calva reluciente mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el desastre de su aprendiz. - Genos, será mejor que te calmes, mañana viene Tatsumaki y no quiero que vea este desastre- Le aconsejó mientras recogía los vidrios.

— ¿Hablas de Tornado del terror? He escuchado mucho ese nombre por toda la ciudad — Dijo el hombre de piel pálida mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Era un fugitivo del laboratorio y no sabía casi nada del mundo del que ahora formaba parte. Sin embargo, era algo que decidió guardarse y tratar de obtener información de una forma menos sospechosa.

— Ezz laa novea de sensee! — Habló el rubio antes de impactar su cabeza contra la mesa y quedar K.O . Su papel en este capítulo había terminado

— ¿"Novea"? —

_ "__Vamos hombre, que hasta Child Emperor sabe lo que es una novia, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido"_ Pensó el calvo mientras miraba incrédulo al recién llegado.

— Primero, es n_o-vi-a _—_R_epitió la última palabra por sílabas —,Segundo, ella no lo es, simplemente estamos saliendo — Habló con tono desinteresado — y tercero, tu broma no tiene gracia, ve por alguien más ingenuo —Dijo esto último esbozando una media sonrisa y cargando a la chatarra inconsciente.

—... Claro, olvide que debajo de esa calva tienes un cerebro – Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

_ "¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?!" _

Pensó dos mili segundos después de haber dicho aquel comentario sin pensar. Gracias al Dr. Genus hacer malas contestaciones era habitual en él, todavía le costaba mentalizarse que ahora se encontraba en un ambiente desconocido y que no debía incordiar aquel hombre que extrañamente se ofreció a dejarle pasar la noche en su apartamento.

—Un comentario más y no te dejo dormir bajo mi techo — Amenazó el calvo mirando de reojo mientras caminaba por el pasillo

_ "¡SAFE!" _Celebró internamente.

Luego de que Saitama dejara a su aprendiz en el baño (para que vomitara hasta las tuercas si quisiera) se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba anteriormente y mirando a su invitado, dijo:

— Hombre, ¿De donde saliste? Estas muy pálido, sino fuera de noche te sacaría a colgar la ropa, así nos hacemos un favor mutuo — habló Saitama mientras lo miraba con total extrañeza.

Éste hacía todos los esfuerzos para mantenerse sereno y así hacer más creíble la mentira que procesaba en su mente, su día había sido demasiado ajetreado; era un conejillo de indias sin hogar en un mundo que para él era nuevo; las única herramienta que poseía era un extraño objeto que nunca había usado llamado "teléfono" el cual le había dado un hombre en traje que se limitó a decir: " Mañana lo llamaremos".

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado segundos desde aquella pregunta. El calvo se percató de ello y agregó:

— Si no quieres hablar entonces no importa, solo pregunté por cortesía —Se levantó y tomo uno de los mangas que había en la pequeña biblioteca y se acostó dándole la espalda —. Asegúrate de limpiar tu desastre de cigarrillos, puedes ir a dormir cuando quieras – Apenas hubo terminado la frase cuando éste dijo:

—¿Por qué me ayudas? – indagó en tono firme. La curiosidad le mataba por dentro, renuente a aceptar que le ayudaban sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sin el mínimo tono de vacilación, éste le respondió:

— Porque soy un héroe, y mi deber es ayudar a los demás —

**_Inusual. _**

Era lo que mejor definía aquel héroe que tenía por nombre Zombieman,el cual se había integrado recientemente a los célebres clase S casi sin ningún esfuerzo, lo cual despertaba la curiosidad en más de uno de sus compañeros.

Pero no nos vamos a enfrascar en ese punto, ya que en ese momentos todos los héroes se encontraban debatiendo sobre una importante misión que se llevaría a cabo en unos días.

— ¡Yo puedo sola! ¡Ustedes son unos estorbos! — Los chillidos de la esper no se hicieron esperar,por experiencia, todos sabían que replicarle era inútil, solo había una manera de contraatacar; **Ignorar****la**

Así, la heroína que estaba roja de la furia quedo excluida una vez mas de la reunión. Mientras que el azabache se limitaba a verla de reojo. Abismado en la curiosidad de cómo el simple de Saitama se había fijado en esa rabiosa chica.

—Pensaba que los lolicones estaban en la cárcel, por lo que veo se escapó uno – Habló King dirigiendo su mirada al hombre pálido.

— ¿Es conmigo? — Preguntó confuso,dirigiendo su mirada al rubio, el comentario lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—Tenía altas expectativas de ti —Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de abandonar la sala.

El hombre más fuerte del tierra se había decepcionado de él sin siquiera conocerle, éste solo se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión.


	3. Intrascendente

**Intrascendente**

* * *

_Meses después_

— ¡¿CÓMO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR?! ¡ TE LO DIJE HACE UNA SEMANA! ¡UNA SEMANA! — El enojo de Tatsumaki estaba en la cúspide, faltaba poco para que las paredes comenzaras a agrietarse y poner el edificio entero de cabeza

Saitama sabía que era capaz de ello sin ningún esfuerzo y estaba buscando las mil y un maneras de calmarla…..por haber sido un sinvergüenza y no acordarse (ni anotarlo en un lugar visible puesto que es consciente de que es olvidadizo) de una cita que tendrían ese día, y al ver que éste no llegó al sitio indicado, preocupada, se dirigió a su departamento para conseguirlo tirado viendo la pared.

— ¡TÚ! ¡CABEZA DE RODILLA TE VOY A…! —

— ¡Shh! Basta Tatsu, te prometo que lo recompensaré, aunque no tenga que comer por seis meses — Imploró en voz baja al tiempo que hacía una lista mental de los regalos costosos que debía comprarle.

Luego de un debate mental, ésta concluyó que no tenía caso, aunque destruyera su patético hogar no resolvería nada, sin más,cruzándose de brazos, dijo: —¡Tienes 30 minutos! ¡Apúrate y vístete! —exigió señalando al calvo

— Pero no tengo las mínimas ganas de salir — contestó desanimado, dirigió una rápida mirada a su desordenado departamento buscando algún indicio para formular una idea improvisada, y la halló.

— ¿Que te parece si vemos películas toda la noche? –—expuso mientras recogía apresuradamente los diversos desperdicios de snacks y latas de refresco.

La esper estaba roja del coraje, pero prefirió tragarse su cúmulo de insultos y comentarios sarcásticos mientras se sentaba cerca de una pequeña mesa, ciertamente, se había dado cuenta que el amor es ciego al ver el estilo de vida tan simple y carente de hábitos de limpieza de aquel calvito que la volvía loca. Por si fuera poco,ella no era de las que les gustara estar todo el día viendo películas, pero con tal de compartir un tiempo con él, estaba dispuesta a soportar las estupideces grabadas en esos CD's

—Sensei, traje lo necesario — Habló el cyborg mientras bajaba varios dulces y refrescos por montón.

— ¡Wow! ¡Gracias Genos! ...¿Cuando dije que estabas invitado? — Terminó la frase con un tono confuso llevando su mano a su infinita calva.

— No importa, me conformo con ver la película, prometo que no molestaré, además, yo también vivo aquí — respondió el rubio, mientras descaradamente llevaba el teléfono a su oído.

—¿He? ¡¿GENOS A QUIÉN LLAMAS!?—

_«__Esto es una disparate de mal gusto__» _Pensó la psíquica

— Saitama, tengo sed —Replicó ésta.

— ¿Mm? Pero tienes el refresco a un lado —

—No quiero refresco, exijo agua —respondió cortante.

—Genos, hazme el favor … ¿Genos?...¡NO TE HAGAS EL DORMIDO, HOMBRE! Que digo, ¡CYBORG! —

—Olvídalo, iré yo — Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Estando allí miraba de reojo a Saitama mientras se servía el agua, verlo tan entusiasmado en una película con una ridícula historia le hacía cierta gracia formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Pero al mismo tiempo le entristecía al ver como su añorada primera cita se había esfumado como el polvo, recordando que tenía que cancelar la reservación en aquel refinado restaurante, incluso se había dado el lujo de pagar todas las mesas con el fin de no ser molestados.

_«__Que buena manera de perder dinero__»_Pensó mientras buscaba su teléfono, pero un extraño ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, dirige su mirada a la derecha y se encuentra con el esclavo de la nicotina clase S.

— Compre algo en el camino — Habló mientras colocaba varias bolsas en la mesa de la cocina

—Gracias — respondieron al unísono el calvo y el cyborg sin dejar de mirar la tv.

_«__ Genos, deberías cambiar de maestro,__éste__ no te enseña nada provechoso__»_ Pensó el azabache mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos, el cual miró extrañado cuando se soltó de su mano y comenzó a retorcerse hasta tomar una forma esférica compacta.

Miro de reojo a la causante de aquel fenómeno que lo miraba desafiante.

— Si vas a fumar tu porquería, hazlo afuera — bramó a lo bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Éste, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dirigió una rápida mirada al lugar, luego de unos segundos, dijo:

— Pensé que estarían haciendo algo más ostentoso, no pareces ser el tipo de chica que haría algo tan _casual _—Acentuó la última palabra —. Deberías apegarte a Saitama tal y como una garrapata, aprovechando que ambas tienen el mismo tamaño y son igual de molestas – El enojo que se reflejaba en la cara de Tatsumaki no tenía precio, pero no demostró la satisfacción que sentía ya que no le interesaba sembrar discordia tan rápido entre sus "compañeros"

Un extraño silencio se formó entre ambos, los cuales desviaron la mirada hacia los que estaban viendo la televisión. Cuando el azabache se dispuso a irse sintió como si sus pies se "clavaran" al suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimientos de éstos. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a la psíquica, que, sin mirarlo, preguntó cortante:

— ¿Tienes hambre ? —

— Disfruten su cena — Dijo dulcemente la mesera que se dispuso a retirarse inmediatamente.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Te intimida un filete de ternera y una copa de vino? — Preguntó con altivez.

_«Sí»_

— No — Respondió cortante, pero en realidad se sentía como pez fuera del agua, en medio del amplio y refinado restaurante en el que se encontraban. La comida menos ayudaba y el diverso número de cubiertos era como ver el infierno del glamour

— Come como te entre en gana, me aseguré que los camareros fuesen pocos y discretos, te recuerdo que Saitama era el que debía estar en esa silla, y por lo que veo, ambos tienen… — Miró de arriba a abajo detallando la vestimenta de Zombieman al tiempo que hacía un gesto de desagrado — .La misma decadencia de formalidad — Agarró la copa de vino y miró hacia la enorme ventana a su derecha, apreciando la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

—Hablando de Saitama… —

— No me malinterpretes Zombieman, solo eres un objeto para despertar celos — confesó, señalándolo amenazante con un tenedor —. Además, pagué mucho por el lugar y prefiero estar aquí que antes seguir viendo la ridícula película en ese departamento — Bajó el cubierto y se cruzó de piernas mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino

Por su parte, el ojos rubí sintió su dignidad rozar con el suelo al ser calificado como _"Objeto"_ de celos, primero fue usado por Genus y ahora Tatsumaki tomaba su lugar. Era un desagradable ciclo que prefería no recordar; y que mejor manera que desahogarse con el jugoso filete de ternera y demás ingredientes extraños que tenía en sus narices. Sin pensarlo tomó uno de los tenedores que había a su izquierda.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica

—Ese es para la ensalada —

Una ligera sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de él. Tomando uno de los cuchillos.

—Ese es para el pescado — Aclaró, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

—¿No me acabas de decir que puedo comer como quiera? — Manifestó, hastiado de la mirada burlona de la chica.

—S-si..Ya- me- pff… ¡JA,JA,JA!— Incapaz de seguir reprimiéndose soltó una carcajada, por la cual tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para no hacer escándalo,luego de un día lamentable no existía mejor remedio que burlarse de las burradas ajenas para alegrar su engreído ser.

El pálido aprovechó que se estaba ocupada en su perversa tarea de humillación y tomando el cuchillo y tenedor que le entro en gana,comenzó a saborear el filete.

—_Gracias... — _

Esa pequeña frase, dicha en un leve tono, casi como un susurro, lo tomó por completa sorpresa, ya que sino provenía de la esper, entonces era hora de que comenzara a tomar pastillas contra la esquizofrenia. Cosa que descartó enseguida al ver el reflejo de la chica a través de la ventana, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— De nada — Respondió casual.

La psíquica se sobresaltó.

— ¡No sé con quién hablas! ¡No he dicho nada, ¿oiste?! ¡NADA! — Vociferó cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada a su izquierda, mientras levantaba la copa de agua con sus poderes.

El azabache prefirió no hablar, el predominante sonrojo de la chica la delataba por completo, éste se limitó a sonreír y volvió a su _"labor" ._Ya que en el fondo, no le molestaba ser el blanco de sus burlas.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo masoquista?

* * *

¡Hola lectores! (~°A°)~ ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Por mi parte me divertí mucho mientras lo escribía, sobre todo lo del restaurante, que como toda buena escritora me tocó investigar sobre cenas elegantes para describir algo decente, así que por ese lado les puedo asegurar que no son locuras mías xD

¡Sin más que decir, me despido! Bye~


	4. Cupido clandestino

**Cupido clandestino**

* * *

Era un día soleado, el clima era agradable y la suave brisa movía delicadamente las ramas de los árboles, por lo cual varias personas habían aprovechado y se encontraban dando un paseo apreciando la naturaleza.

Pero nada de esto le importaba al calvo y la esper, que se encontraban en un café, rodeados de buena compañía que los incomunicó con el resto del mundo.

— Jamás imaginé verte así, Tatsumaki — musitó Saitama viendo a la chica rodeada de gatos, los cuales extrañamente disfrutaban su compañía, haciendo que éste esbozara una media sonrisa ante tal escena.

— No me puedo dar el lujo de tener uno en mi departamento, así que voy a aprovechar ya que estoy aquí — Respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un angora blanco

— ¡Tatsu, tienes la cara roja! — Exclamó el calvo mientras tomaba le tomaba fotos desde diversos ángulos. Lo cual, como es normal en toda mujer; la alteró.

— ¡DAME ESE TELÉFONO! ¡DEJA DE TOMARME FOTOS! — Gritó tapando su rostro con sus manos. — ¡ NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR SAITAMA! ¡ES TU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA! — gruñó, amenazando con tirarle el gato, el cual, por la seguridad del felino y la de él, se sentó y guardó su teléfono.

— DAME EL TELÉFONO — Enfatizó la chica expulsando cada palabra con enfado y dirigiendo una mirada terrorífica hacia su acompañante

— Ya… — Colocó el celular en la mesa lentamente sin soltarlo — ,pero primero... baja el gato — expuso, señalando al asustado animal que se encontraba levitando lejos de su amado suelo...

Luego de que todo regresó a la normalidad (el gato en el suelo y la galería del teléfono libre de fotos vergonzosas de Tatsumaki) ambos se encontraban tomando su café tranquilamente.

_**PDV**__** Tatsumaki.**_

« _¿Por qué no dice nada? Se supone que las citas son para conversar y pasarla bien juntos. __No vine aquí solo a jugar con gatos. __»_

Exploraba en mi cabeza algún tema de conversación para acabar con el incómodo silencio, pero lo único que me llegaba a la mente eran comentarios sarcásticos y frases muy obscenas, ante esto no pude evitar soltar un pesado suspiro.

«_¿Es normal que las citas sean así de complicadas?__»_

Por suerte, se acercó la camarera a colocar nuestros pedidos: un helado de fresa para mí y una tarta de queso y pasas para Saitama.

«_Que gustos tan dispares__»_

— Gracias — habló el calvo con su típico semblante despreocupado. Sin perder tiempo levantó el cubierto para su deleitable tarta…pero un felino se había aventajado y ya llevaba un mordisco de delantera — Ah… — Alcanzó a decir incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando en sus narices.

— ¡Pff…! — Cubrí mi boca, no quería volver a hacer un escándalo en otro local , pero pude sentir como me bajaran las lágrimas. Me encantan las desgracias ajenas, si esto pasara todos los días saldría con más gente a menudo.

Sentía la mirada irritante de Saitama, pero eso solo me hacía más gracia.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose, lo cual despertó mi curiosidad y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde provino el sonido.

El angora blanco que hace poco había utilizado como potencial proyectil había hecho que mi helado de fresa terminara decorando el suelo, pero al parecer sus compañeros felinos ayudarían en la limpieza del mismo.

— Jeh, ahí tienes Tatsu, los gatos no perdonan — aclaró Saitama mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía una mirada de aprobación al animal.

— ¿Ha? Espero que hayas disfrutado esa travesura gato, ahora veamos si es cierto que tienes siete vidas... —Lo desafié mientras activaba mis poderes, de seguro me veía ridícula "enfrentándome" al felino pero primero muerta que pasiva.

— ¡Tatsumaki es solo un gato! ¡Contrólate! — Exclamo Saitama mientras me obligaba a tomar asiento y varias camareras entraron apresuradamente para llevarse a los animales.

Que clima tan agradable, lo que nos estábamos perdiendo dentro del café — anunció Saitama jugando con una hoja que había caído del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos sentados.

Ante su comentario, dediqué unos minutos para apreciar el ambiente, el amplio parque, y unas cuantas personas haciendo diversas actividades; ya sea paseando en bicicleta, caminando tranquilamente o bajo la sombra de un árbol al igual que nosotros.

Ciertamente, el clima era agradable.

—Entonces, ¡La próxima cita será un picnic! ¡YA LO DECIDÍ Y NO ACEPTO EXCUSAS! —Señalé al calvo y mirándolo fijamente, la cosa iba en serio.

«_¿__Estas segura que quieres otra cita__?__»_

Saqué ese pensamiento de mi mente, no debía dudar, y mucho menos, demostrarlo.

¿eh? Mmm… — Saitama llevó su mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

— ¡DIJE QUE NADA DE PRETEXTOS! ¡haremos un picnic sí o sí — reclamé nuevamente. No permitiría que me llevara la contraría.

— Bien, pero deberás aportar la comida — determinó.

Por mi parte, me quedé callada, no quería que se diera cuenta que no sabía cocinar...al menos no tan rápido. Y retractarse tampoco era una opción.

Miré de reojo a Saitama, jugando todavía con una hoja. Una idea rondaba por mi cabeza.

«_Con intentarlo no pierdo nada, además, está tan enfrascado en __sí mismo__ que de seguro ni se dará cuenta.__»_

Sin más, me recosté en su hombro; sentí un respingo por parte de éste, pero al parecer no le molestó. Para ambos esto era algo nuevo, yo me limitaba a imitar lo que veía en esa ridículas series que pasaban los domingos en la tarde, mientras que Saitama...se dejaba arrastrar.

—Neh, Tatsumaki, ¿no te gustó la película de aquella noche? —

No medité si esa pregunta tendría un trasfondo, respondí enseguida ya que quería permanecer en el apacible silencio.

—No, en absoluto, solo tú verías algo tan estúpido — aclaré mientras seguía apoyada en él, cerré mis ojos para así disfrutar del agradable momento. Me sentía bien estar a su lado.

_ «Hipócrita _»

— ¿Por que te fuiste sin avisar? — Nuevamente, sus preguntas arruinaron el ambiente. Aunque ya en este punto, podía deducir a dónde quería llegar Saitama, faltaba poco para saber…

— ¿Mm? Simplemente no me gustó, y como te veía tan entretenido preferí no molestarte, no entiendo porqué insistes tanto — Hubo un momento de silencio, me separé de él, pero permanecía quieto sin dirigirme la mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que hablara.

—Genos me dijo… —

_ «¿Que tiene que ver la chatarra andante en esto?»_

—_..._Me dijo que invitó a Zombieman esa noche, pero luego de que trajo las bolsas no lo volví a ver… —Soltó un leve suspiro tras decirlo, y por primera vez en la cita, cruzó su mirada con la mía —. Dime Tatsu, ¿Te fuiste con él? ¿A dónde? — Aunque su mirada era serena solo un imbécil ignoraría la gravedad de esa pregunta, era como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y solo estuviéramos los dos en una cúpula que estaba próxima a explotar.

Lo cual me deleitó internamente.

_ «Así que mi plan funcionó, voy a hacerlo sufrir un rato... »_

— ¿Zombie? No me suena ese nombre...— Respondí fingiendo ignorancia

— Tatsumaki, hablo en serio —

— Yo también — Le dirigí una mirada fulminante. — A ver… —Me crucé de brazos —mm... ¡Ah! El pálido, sí, ya lo recordé —

Éste permanecía en silencio, atento a mis palabras.

— Tenía mucha hambre y como no quería perder la reservación decidí salir. — Solté mientras observaba mis uñas.

—Pudiste ir sola, _normalmente _lo harías —

— No podía ignorar la cara de perrito hambriento de mi "compañero"— Arrastré esa última palabra —. Así que hice una obra de caridad, la verdad, se portó muy bien, me hizo sentir que valía la pena eso de ser…. — Saqué mi teléfono y busqué la palabra que jamás pensé que saldría de mi boca —. Al-truis-ta... — Leí con cierta dificultad.

Nuevamente, silencio.

—Zombieman puede ser algo macabro, y digamos que esa ropa no le ayuda a identificarse como el héroe que es. Pero tampoco lo trates como un mendigo, simplemente…el es así— Dicho esto, como por arte de magia, toda la tensión que había segundos atrás,se había esfumado.

_ «¡Tsk! Apenas estaba iniciando»_

— Pero me enorgullece que le ayudaras, me alegra saber que puedes tolerar a tus compañeros, mientras más te conozco es como si esa primera impresión de la Tatsumaki fría, pretenciosa e insoportable desapareciera poco a poco — Sentí como mi corazón se estremecía ante estas palabras.

Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero trata de no ser tan orgullosa y llevate mejor con los demás, en el fondo, _nadie quiere estar completamente solo_ — Esa última frase me perforó como una espada. Hasta ahora nadie sabía de mi nefasta rutina en aquella azotea del edificio.

_ «Tal vez, el deba ser el primero…»_

Justo cuando abrí mi boca,se levantó de un sobresalto y dijo:

—¡Olvide las ofertas de hoy! ¡Lo siento Tatsumaki! — Juntó sus manos a modo de disculpa — ¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Te llamo luego! — Se despidió corriendo a gran velocidad a quién sabe donde. Dejando así, una cita a medias. Y a la psíquica, incrédula por lo que acababa de presenciar, se tomo unos minutos para asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

—Saitama, te traje el juego que me pediste — Fue la frase célebre de King.

— ¡OH! — Exclamó al ver la llamativa portada de "Camareros vs Dragones IV" — ¡Ese juego está agotado en todas las tiendas! Me sorprende que tengas una copia — El mencionado hizo un gesto de orgullo ante el comentario —.Ponlo en la mesa, cuanto esto termine lo llevaré al departamento — Señaló.

—Lo bueno de vivir en un lugar deshabitado es que puedes usar sus alrededores como te entre en gana — habló la recién llegada Tatsumaki que se encontraba a metros del suelo, observando el ambiente inhóspito que los rodeaban

—Saitama, ¿No es un poco raro hacer esto cuando está anocheciendo? — Susurró el rubio otaku.

—¡No importa, si aparece algún monstruo yo lo derrotaré !— sonrió, levantando su puño —Además, Genos hizo un buen trabajo iluminando esto — Señaló los cables que tenían pequeñas bombillas, junto a las mesas de madera donde se podían sentar varias personas, dando un aire de "campamento" con el cual muchas veces había soñado vivir el calvo.

_«__Tiene razón, soy el único inútil entre esta gente, debería relajarme un poco"__»_Pensó King, aunque en el fondo seguía con sus dudas.

—Ustedes pueden ir a sentarse, Genos y yo nos encargaremos de la com—

—¡No me digas que hacer! — Chilló la esper apoyando sus manos en la cadera —. Voy un momento al departamento, necesito usar el baño — Dicho esto se retiró.

—Sensei, no entiendo por qué tuvo que invitarla — Reprochó el cyborg sin descuidar su labor.

—No entiendes Genos, la última vez tuve que dejarla plantada en media cita — Pasó su mano por su nuca, avergonzado al recordar dicha escena. Al estar cerca de su discípulo posó su mano en su hombro y dijo —. Aunque dudo que lo comprendas, tus conocimientos sobre el amor son nulos...pero tampoco es que yo sea un experto — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y prosiguió a buscar las bolsas con los ingredientes. Por su parte, el rubio solo permaneció en silencio.

Media hora después de aquello, la comida, que consistía en una simple hamburguesa y un refresco estaba lista para servirse.

—Sensei, usted vaya con King y Tatsumaki — Le entregó la parte de ambos ante la mirada de impresión del aludido — ¿Y la porción de…? —

—Yo me encargo — Respondió cortante. Ante esto, Saitama solo pudo asentir y se retiró.

— Perdona la demora — Le extendió su parte al pálido y se sentó a su lado. Agradeciendo internamente la lejanía del desastre que se formó entre la esper, su sensei y king, temiendo que las hamburguesas terminaran en el suelo en ves de sus estómagos.

Pero rápidamente le restó importancia; ya que su finalidad era otra…

—¿Que tal la carne?— Preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo al azabache

—¿? …. Sabe bien — Respondió éste, dando otra mordida a su hamburguesa

— Sabes, hay gente que no le gustan las carnes rojas… — Dejó su plato a un lado, pero seguía viéndolo de reojo, preparando cuidadosamente sus palabras — ,Otros optan por las carnes blancas, y por último, hay otros que persiguen un trozo de carne en específico… — Cruzó su mirada con el pálido — La carne de Tatsumaki — afirmó como si fuera sacado de película, mientras que el azabache lo miró con total asombro, si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa cinco segundos después se pudo haber atorado con la carne...y hubiera revivido a los pocos minutos.

—Genos, no sé de donde sacast—

— Es obvio — Lo interrumpió bruscamente el cyborg — Esa noche, lo vi todo, en realidad sientes algo por ella, solo que aún no lo sabes — Esto último dejó aún más impresionado al zombie. —.Desde que me convertí en cyborg se me facilitó leer las emociones del otro,puedo adivinar lo que está pasando por la mente de alguien gracias a las facciones de su rostro, y el tuyo dice "Diste en el clavo" — señaló al ojos rubí en ese momento. — No te preocupes, tu secreto está guardado conmigo, tomaré las riendas de este robo de novia y dejaré a esa mugro-, ejem, a esa esper en bandeja de plata para ti, a partir de ahora, seré tu _cupido clandestino. — _

El azabache le tomó unos minutos asimilar toda la información, dejando a un lado el disgustar su comida , vacilante en negar la credibilidad de las palabras del rubio.

—Al parecer tenía razón... — Musitó el cyborg con una sonrisa triunfante mientras disfrutaba de la escena que había ante él. Fue entonces cuando Zombieman lo entendió; había caído en su juego.

— ¡Tsk!—Sin más, dejo todo a un lado y procedió a retirarse, desapareciendo en la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella ciudad fantasma, sin notar que su pálido semblante había pasado a un leve tono rojizo.

_Siendo ésta la sacudida necesaria para que todas las piezas comenzaran a maniobrar..._

* * *

¡Buenas a todos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el cual tuve que trabajar mucho, añadiendo y quitando hasta quedar conforme, sin contar que salió más largo de lo que esperaba . .

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar :) si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en enviarme un mensaje n_n recuerden que también pueden buscarme en wattpad como Soryum (sí, que diferencia x'd) y pueden leer la historia allí si se les hace más cómodo.

Por mi parte, yo me retiro, ¡Nos vemos! (eue)/


	5. Mano de expertos (Parte I )

_** Mano de Expertos **_

_**Primera parte**_

* * *

El azabache soltó un pesado suspiro mientras reflexionaba en su penosa situación

«_¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar la palabra "amor" teniendo a este tipo cerca? __»_

Era lo que pasaba por su mente, considerando seriamente dejar su mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta, mientras tanto, su "acompañante" Puri puri Prisoner lo examinaba mientras apoyaba su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas.

Hasta que se cansó de esperar y azotó las manos contra la mesa.

— ¡Tienes que tomarte esto en serio! — demandó — .Te aseguro que soy un experto en lo que romance se refiere — Posó una mano sobre su pecho a modo de orgullo —,solo es necesario que pongas de tu parte y verás como las dudas se irán de tu cabeza — Acompañó lo último con un guiño.

— … — Zombieman podía jurar que se había vuelto más pálido de lo que era. Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantenerse sereno ante el grotesco personaje, atento a cualquier oportunidad para abandonar el café en el que se encontraban.

— No sé de que dudas hablas, no necesito tu ayuda — Optó por la manera más educada de oponerse.

— De nada sirve mentir bombón~ — Afirmó el prisionero.

El ojos rubí sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Como ambos somos unos respetables héroes clase S, haré esto rápido, pero es importante que hagas tu parte — Juntó sus manos y lo señaló.

— Te acabo de decir que no necesito ayuda — reiteró el azabache con un tic en la ceja. Era un tema delicado para él y la insistencia de prisoner solo aguzaba su incomodidad.

Desde la última vez en esa reunión no había dado descanso a su cabeza,perdiendo el número de horas que había invertido pensando en las palabras del cyborg, por un lado, no lo podía negar rotundamente, por el otro, todo lo referente hacia el amor era un completo misterio para él.

No consideraba que con pasar una humillante cena en aquel restaurante y los fugaces encuentros dentro de la asociación podía surgir algo tan _"profundo y complicado" _como muchas veces describían el enamoramiento. ¿podía darse el lujo de sentir atracción hacia alguien tan inaguantable como Tatsumaki? Solo le hacía falta envejecer para tener la apariencia y la actitud de una auténtica bruja. (Incluso, con la ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos podría fácilmente volar en una escoba) . Sin contar que tenía al calvo como pareja.

— ¡Bingo! — Exclamó, a lo que el pálido le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto —. Has dicho que _**no**_ necesitas mi ayuda, pero nunca rechazaste la idea de estar **Fle-cha-do **— Hizo un vaivén con sus dedos y terminó formando un corazón — . ¿Es la desconfianza lo que te detiene? Te veo muy agobiado y eso no es algo bueno para ti, ¿Como auxiliarás a las personas si no tienes la mente despejada?

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Zombieman pensó en todos los posibles desenlaces de aquella situación, huir no era una opción, no era prudente alterar a tipos raritos como él, la idea de quedarse tampoco era lo mejor, por un momento, su cerebro se centró en los pros y contras de aquella situación, y luego de un extenuante análisis, concluyó:

**Pros: 1 — Contras: +50 **

Soltó un pesado suspiro por segunda vez. Se había resignado.

**...**

— ¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos? — Cuestionó.

El contrario meditó unos minutos antes de responder.

_« Dudo que aquella cita en el restaurante tenga validez, ¿si digo que fue en la asociación? No, va a sospechar...y lo que menos quiero es enredarme más de lo necesario si invento una fecha, no me queda opción...»_

— Un mes... — Contestó inseguro

— Hum, no fue hace mucho, debes tener mala memoria para haber tardado tanto en recordarlo, eso es muy poco atractivo para las mujeres, muy mal zombie, muy mal — replicó con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz, pero luego volvió al tema principal —. Ahora, ¡cuéntame los detalles! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Cómo te sentiste?— propuso con entusiasmo.

El ojos rubí dio un ligero respingo al escuchar lo último.

_« "Nadie jamás me había hecho sentir tan imbécil como en aquella noche, sin mencionar que fui tratado como un objeto para despertar celos con su pareja." _

_ ¿En serio piensas decirle eso? _

_ ¿Por qué no solo te largas? _

_¿Qué es lo que te detiene?» _

Mientras éste se reprochaba por no conseguir la respuesta adecuada a la pregunta, ni saber el motivo por el que no abandona el lugar, el de ojos claros era testigo de los gestos de desconcierto que mostraba el pálido, sintiendo cierta lástima, no pudo evitar pensar.

_«Pobre Zombie-chan~ está en tremendo lío para darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, tendré que usar mi "manita de gato" para sacarlo de ese desorden. » _

Éste aclaró su garganta para sacar al azabache de sus pensamientos — Hagamos esto más sencillo, voy a hacerte preguntas como si fueras un niño que ha sido flechado por primera vez — Ante el comentario el esclavo de la nicotina alzó una ceja, extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar, lo cual hizo cierta gracia al prisionero —.Primera pregunta, ¿Desde aquella vez no puedes sacar a esa chica de tu cabeza?

El pálido se cruzo de brazos unos segundos, meditando en lo que debía responder.

Se sorprendió cuando rebobinó sus últimos días; en varias ocasiones la chica de ojos esmeralda había sido su último pensamiento antes de dormir y en sus ratos libres se quedaba abstraído recordando la última vez que la vio, robando el protagonismo que el cigarrillo poseía meses atrás.

— Yo… —

— ¡Shh! — Lo interrumpió mientras le mostraba la palma de su mano y llevaba uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios —.No tienes que decirme nada, tu cara lo dice todo — Guiñó y juntó ambas manos para proseguir con las preguntas. — Segundo, ¿estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por esa persona? —

_«__Más bien ella me protegería a mí__»_Pensó el pálido,frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo, comprendía que el otro no tenía idea alguna de que la chica era nada más y nada menos que la esper prodigio. Y prefería mantenerlo así.

Justo cuando abrió su boca para pronunciar palabra, lo volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Lo señaló —¡No hay nadie dentro de la asociación que pueda darse el lujo de desperdiciar vidas como tú! que pregunta tan estúpida, perdóname zombieman — Llevó una mano a su boca tratando de contener la risa.

El mencionado se limitó a soltar un suspiro, tenía razón, pero…

_«__¿En algún punto me dejará hablar?__»_ pensó

— ¿Qu-e ibas a decir? S-solo para estar seguros...pff — Le era difícil contener la risa.

— Si, si lo haría — respondió con incomodidad, no sabía si era por la plática o la falta de nicotina lo que hacía que se sintiera tan fuera de sí, como si fuera una parte nueva de él la que estuviera respondiendo las preguntas.

—Bien — anunció el prisionero tratando de recomponerse—, ahora, la pregunta final … —

—¿ Tan poco? — cuestionó sin pensar.

— ¡OH! ¿Quieres más? Eres un pícaro — anunció con tono bromista .

El azabache se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada, ligeramente apenado.

—O-olvidalo, solo haz la pregunta — dijo nervioso llevando una mano a su nuca.

—Mmm… — El de pestañas largas miraba su acompañante con sagacidad —. ¿Quién es esa persona que te hace tambalear? Háblame de ella~

El contrario sintió como si el tiempo se paralizara en ese momento.

_« ¿Ves? Esto es lo que le pasa a los imbéciles como tú » Le gruñó su conciencia _

Si Tatsumaki lo hizo sentir un miserable objeto, con prisoner se sentía como un animal a un paso de entrar al matadero.

Debía inventar algo, y rápido.

— Ella … —

— ¿Ella…? — Repitió el de ojos claros —. ¿Es alguien de la asociación ?¿una civil? ¡OH! — Tapó su boca con ambas manos — . ¡¿Te fijaste en la chica de la funeraria!? ¡Jamás imaginé que te gustaran las rubias artificiales! —

Luego de un corto silencio en el cual el azabache no pudo controlar un tic en la ceja, solo asintió, completamente ajeno de la descripción que le habían dado.

— Es una chica muy dulce, apacible, aunque tiende a hablar muy bajo, pero nadie es perfecto — expuso el de pestañas largas —.Buena elección — Mostró su aprobación levantando el pulgar

Por su parte, el inmortal se sentía cada vez mas decepcionado consigo mismo al repasar cada cualidad.

_«__Es absolutamente todo lo contrario__ »_Pensó, mientras recordaba los rabietas de la orgullosa esper.

—Zombie-chan estás rojo — Espetó prisoner con sagacidad.

El mencionado no quiso responder, había sido suficiente por hoy, se levantó de la mesa y dijo: — Me voy de aquí ...y..gracias — Susurró esto último y se ahorró la molestia de ver la cara de su acompañante mientras salía del local.

El contrario se mantuvo sereno, esbozando una media sonrisa hasta ver la figura del pálido desaparecer entre la multitud.

_Su trabajo había terminado mejor de lo que esperaba..._

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! Lamento la demora pero últimamente siento como si el universo conspirara en mi contra, impidiéndome actualizar ;-; díganme lectores-escritores ¿esto es normal o ya estoy entrando a crazyland? Tuve que editar este cap ya que el anterior no me convenció (dah´ por algo lo editaste ) este es más largo pero con _mi toque_. 7U7r

Si les gustó no olviden dejar su fav y review :)

Por mi parte, me voy~


	6. Mano de expertos (Parte II)

_**Mano de Expertos:**_

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

— Hermana, no puedo estar así todo el día — Aclaró Fubuki cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta de la esper mayor.

— Tu iniciaste el tema, no tengo obligación de contarte nada — Hizo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada hacia unas de las paredes de la habitación.

— ¿Que tanto te cuesta decir que tu última cita fue una porquería? — La menor se recostó en el sillón individual y posó una mano en su mentón —. Tu siguiente frase será: "Sigo amando a Saitama" — Hizo una imitación descarada de la mayor —, pero no me engañarás tan fácil, has estado muy dudosa estos últimos días, y ese calvito es lo único que te pondría así — Señaló a la de ojos esmeralda.

Tatsumaki no encontró ningún argumento sólido para contraatacar, se limitó a soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Fubuki volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con tono comprensivo — No me gusta verte así hermana... — enseguida su tono se volvió grave —. Es momento de aclararlo todo —

**...**

— ¿Te dejó por hacer las compras? — Atónita, la menor no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. — Pe- tu- ¿no dijiste nada?

— No serviría, tu también conoces a Saitama y sabes que es parte de su día a día — Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

_« Ciertamente, pero esto es algo que el calvo está llevando al extremo, no culpo a mi hermana por tener sus dudas... »_ Fue lo que pasó por la mente de Blizzard.

— ¿Vas a permitir que te deje por una oferta de hortalizas o carnes? ¿ Qué será la para la próxima? ¿Una cita en el supermercado? — Confusa, rascaba su cabeza con el fin de mantenerse serena, un paso en falso y la orgullosa de su hermana huiría del lugar —. ¿¡Siquiera estás segura que él te ama!? — gritó sin pensar, lo cual había sorprendido incluso a Fubuki.

Por instinto, cubrió sus labios con sus manos, pero lo dicho, dicho está, su semblante pasó a ser uno más tranquilo y simplemente se quedó en silencio. Curiosa por la respuesta de Tatsumaki.

— No lo sé — Se limitó a decir al cabo de unos segundos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Blizzard, al ver su semblante de desdicha optó por una carta riesgosa.

— ¿Aún lo sigues amando? —

— Yo…tampoco lo sé … —

_«Hasta aquí… »_ Fue el pensamiento de Fubuki mientras arqueaba una ceja, gesto que la mayor no apreció ya que seguía con la vista en el suelo.

— Al principio … todo iba bien… — La menor se colocó en una posición cómoda; había visto esta escena en muchas películas y la confesión de la chica siempre, SIEMPRE es ridículamente extensa. — Pero últimamente…lo siento tan distante, es como si lo tuviera cerca y al mismo tiempo estuviera lejos… — Tatsumaki acompañaba la frase haciendo ademanes extraños con sus manos —, siento que simplemente no somos compatibles, y en nuestras citas parecemos solo amigos, nada más, no siento nada _especial... _

— Si lo que buscas es _chispa _entonces tíralo a un cableado eléctrico para la próxima , ¿no es el hombre más fuerte? De seguro ni lo sentirá. — opinó la menor, luego de eso soltó un pesado suspiro mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha; se comenzaba aburrir.

Pasaron unos segundos y al ver que la prodigio no decía nada, optó por romper el silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas? — Cruzó los dedos para que a partir de ahora las respuestas sean cortas.

La contraria solo apretó levemente los puños.

Fubuki, que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo lo que atormentaba la cabeza de su hermana; incluso mucho antes de siquiera conocer al calvo, se mantuvo callada.

_«¿Tanto le temes a la soledad?» _Pensó.

— ¡Mira la hora! No tenemos tiempo que perder — exclamó repetinamente mientras se levantaba y alzaba los brazos haciendo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Rogando que eso fuese suficiente para cambiar el ambiente.

Tatsumaki, perpleja por la rapidez con la que iba y venía se limitó a preguntar — ¿Perder el tiempo? ¿De qué hablas Fubuki? —

La mencionada se detuvo cerca de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona — Como lo esperaba… — Tuvo el atrevimiento de señalarla — ¿No olvidas que mañana habrá una reunión entre los clases S? Es hora de ir a buscar un hermoso vestido y...también es una buena oportunidad para _"ir de caza"_ ¿Me entiendes? — Guiñó su ojo y se retiró arrastrando a una hermana con signos de querer vomitar al recordar los vejestorios con los que compartía el rango...sin llegar a su mente el recuerdo de cierto azabache.

* * *

¡ Buenas a todos! Aquí con la actualización de esta idea que surgió de la manera más insignificante y ahora me tiene enganchada (~°u°)~ ***Lanza confeti ***

¡Uff! Estos capítulos se me hicieron muy difíciles al principio (Me refiero a la parte I y II ) pero siento que estoy agarrando el hilo de "Romance al estilo de telenovela barata" ¿son ideas mías o tengo razón?

Les aviso que hemos llegado a la _**MITAD**_ de la historia y que el próximo será muy movido de acuerdo a las ideas saturadas en mi cabeza, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su review n_n

¡Bye!~


	7. Pesadilla de Glamour

_**Pesadilla de Glamour**_

* * *

— Estas fiestas son un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero — escupió cada palabra como una áspid hace con su veneno.

La heroína no.02 apreciaba el enorme salón donde se celebraba la reunión exclusiva de los clase S, con varias telas color púrpura cubriendo cada pared, y una iluminación tenue, resaltaban las mesas con manteles blancos y una pequeña vela en medio, allí era, donde la insufrible esper se encontraba sentada con un trago en su mano mientras observaba a sus "compañeros"esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Apenas había entrado hace diez minutos y ya quería atravesar las puertas y no mirar atrás, sin embargo, para pesar de ella, tenía asuntos que abordar.

Suspiró pesadamente, observó su vestido negro de lentejuelas con escote tipo corazón junto a una falda de fina tela que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Acompañado de unos tacones sencillos del mismo color.

Fijó su vista en el pequeño broche de estrella que tenía a un lado del escote. Formando una media sonrisa al recordar la historia detrás de éste.

_Flashback _

— ¡Wow! Esto sería un buen accesorio en tu vestido — aclaró Blizzard mirando desde la vidriera un pequeño prendedor dorado con forma de estrella; simple y elegante como le gustaba.

Tatsumaki miró desde su hombro el devoción que mostraba su hermana hacia el pequeño objeto. Si bien, el vestido la hacía ver más joven de lo que deseaba, acompañado de esa estrella iba a parecer menor que Child Emperor. No obstante, prefirió callarse antes que matar la alegría de la menor.

— Cada vez que veas esta estrella, acuérdate de mí — dijo mientras lo acomodaba en un lado del escote —, y de la promesa… — susurró formando una fina línea con sus labios, sabía que no era un tema preferido para la mayor, lo cual se concretó al ver como esta rodaba los ojos —.Tienes que ir poco a poco, involucrarte con tus compañeros puede servir algún día — aclaró para suavizar el ambiente.

_Fin del flashback _

_Tac..._

Se arrepintió de esa promesa

_Tac..._

Desearía volver en el tiempo y estrangular a la Tatsumaki del pasado

_Tac.._

Quería destrozar el lugar en ese instante.

—...Hola — pronunció tratando de sonar natural, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos hombres la miraron con extrañeza, aunque al rubio se le notaba cierta rabia en sus ojos.

— ¿Que se te perdió Tatsumaki ? — Hablo Metal Bat con su habitual tono de "Gamberro" la mencionada formó una fina línea con sus labios mientras apretaba sus puños detrás de su espalda.

Había dado el primer paso y no sabía cómo continuar…

— Si no vas a decir nada entonces largo — expuso irritado el ninja mientras dirigía una mirada llena de odio hacia la de ojos esmeralda.

— Yo… — murmuró, por un lado, apenada, por el otro, reprimiendo sus ganas de estrellar a flashy flash contra la pared. Apartó la mirada rápidamente mientras trataba de controlar sus crecientes nervios.

— ¿Tú... ? — repitió el azabache ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, ni siquiera su hermana menor lo había hecho sentir tan confundido como lo estaba haciendo la esper.

— Solo quería saber...c-cómo la estaban pasando — soltó con aparente dificultad, apretando la falda con ambos puños y con un ligero sonrojo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo sumamente extraño en ella, y los demás no tardarían en mostrar su sorpresa.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¿Y eso desde cuando te importa? ¿Usaste tanto tus poderes que te afectó el cerebro? — Se burló desmesuradamente flashy flash, asegurándose de que su comentario llegara a oídos de todos.

Deleitándose con la mirada de rabia y de vergüenza de la chica

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos temblaban de la ira contenida, esperanzada de que el gamberro clase S le respondiera como debía, éste iba a decir algo, pero enseguida otra voz lo calló.

— Oigan, que alguien vigile lo que consume flashy flash, ya está actuando raro — comunicó levemente preocupado el maestro samurái por la extraña actitud del rubio, mientras se dirigía al singular trío. — .¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó mientras formaba diversas hipótesis en su mente, al tener cerca la esper, sabía que no era nada bueno.

— La que está actuando raro es la _chiquilla _de aquí — Hizo énfasis en la palabra que irritaba a la chica —. Al parecer no le es suficiente parecer una, sino que ahora quiere entrar en el papel de una mocosa. ¿Dónde quedó eso de "Yo puedo sola"? Vete a buscar atención a otra parte, mocosa — comentó de manera perversa, inclinándose para enterrar su mortífera mirada con la de la chica, el samurái miró incrédulo al rubio, parecía la típica adolescente envidiosa que salían en las películas juveniles.

— Jeh — mostró una media sonrisa y se dio media vuelta —, les aconsejo que no la hagan enojar, es obvio que ella no tiene lugar con nosotros — comentó mientras se retiraba, dejando levemente pasmada a la chica.

_«__Tsk, estos imbéciles__ …_ »Se dijo a sí misma, cuando un leve sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

El pequeño prendedor que tenía en su vestido, se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo mientras que el rubio, con una sonrisa triunfante, guardaba un pequeño puñal en su saco.

— ¡Sufic— Fue interrumpido metal bat al ver con asombro como el ninja se encontraba a centímetros del suelo, la esper había llegado a su límite y estaba decidida a estrangular al odioso rubio.

— ¡ Dí tus últimas palabras ninja andrógino !— gruñó, pero su ira incrementó aún más al ver como aun al borde la muerte éste la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Decidida a cerrar su puño, lo cual significaría una muerte atroz para el contrario, una voz la frenó de dicho acto.

— ¡¿QUIEREN CALMARSE DE UNA VEZ?! — gritó metal bat en un intento desesperado por salir de la fase pasiva con la que se había desenvuelto en lo que iba de capítulo — ¡Tú, Tatsumaki! — La señaló —.¡No ganarás nada con hacer un escándalo aquí, y mucho menos si acabas con la vida del pobre diablo de flash ! — El mencionado frunció el ceño ante el comentario, por su parte, la psíquica tardó unos segundos en darle la razón al azabache, dejando de estrangular al que todavía permanecía en el aire — ¡Y TÚ, HOMBRE CON CABELLO DE BARBIE! — Señaló al rubio —. No tenías por qué ser tan despreciable, ¡te pareces al imbécil de Sweet Mask! — Le recriminó, haciendo que éste apartara la mirada.

— ¿Que decías de mí? — cuestionó repentinamente el de ojos color ámbar, el cual había llegado hace poco y estaba a tan solo dos pasos atrás de la esper.

— Tsk, les pasaste tus parásitos cerebrales a flashy flash, eso es lo que pasa — constató el héroe, preparando su bate por si el otro se le ocurría atacar.

Para ese momento, la esper había tenido el detalle de dejar al rubio en el suelo, de una manera no tan delicada como hubiese querido, pero lo dejó. Mientras, el héroe idol, contrario a las ideas del azabache, ignoró el comentario y se dirigió a Tatsumaki — Fue suficiente por una noche ¿no? — expresó dulcemente como acostumbraba a hacer en las entrevistas —. ¿ Qué te parece si vamos por unas bebidas y nos alejamos de estos...bárbaros? — expresó con tono despectivo esta última palabra.

A la psíquica no le pareció mala idea, pero al recordar el prendedor, miró hacia el suelo, ya no estaba allí, ahora se encontraba en la palma que Sweet Mask le había extendido. — ¿Buscabas esto? — preguntó —. Ahora que lo viste, ¿podemos irnos? —

La chica asintió.

_**..**_

El pálido dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

El viejo y arruinado edificio hacía enorme contraste con su impecable smoking el cual había tardado media hora en ponerse, sin contar con la engorrosa corbata.

En ese momento, su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Genos.

→ ¿ Llegaste? Te dí la dirección más sencilla, si no pudiste encontrarlo eres una decepción para los clase S.

El inmortal frunció el ceño mientras le tomaba una foto al tétrico edificio y lo adjuntaba al mensaje que iba a enviar.

→ Acabo de llegar, ahora, ¿Me puedes decir de qué va todo esto? Desde que me negaste la entrada a la fiesta diciendo que viniera aquí no logro encontrarle lógica. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Tatsumaki ?

El mensaje llegó al teléfono del cyborg, el cual, mostró una media sonrisa al leerlo, le hacía gracia lo fácil que había accedido el héroe al extraño viaje con tan solo pronunciar el nombre de la esper.

→ Todo a su tiempo, ahora, no sé como le vas a hacer, ni me importa, pero dirígete a la azotea...

Mientras escribía, miró de reojo el desarrollo de la fiesta, hacía varios minutos que el escándalo había pasado y todos los héroes actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, observó que en la zona de bebidas Sweet Mask le extendía una copa a la psíquica y se dirigían a cerca de la puerta.

Éste, escribió al último momento:

… y rápido.

→ Mensaje enviado ←

**..**

— No sé los detalles, pero si no quieres hablar de esto, entonces no te obligaré — expuso el de ojos amarillos.

La esper, ligeramente incómoda, apartó la mirada y susurró

— Solo quería conversar … — Soltó un ligero suspiro y se quedó mirando un punto inexistente por unos segundos, al buscar la mirada de su acompañante le sorprendió lo cerca que estaba, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, se había tomado el atrevimiento de colocar el broche, aunque del lado contrario donde había estado anteriormente, la esper se sonrojo un poco ya que se encontraba cerca de sus pechos, pero hábilmente el idol se cuidó de no pasarse de la línea.

— Listo — Dirigió una mirada de aprobación al ver la estrella nuevamente en su lugar —. ¿Fue un detalle de Blizzard? Un compañero casi muere por esta miniatura — Señaló el pequeño accesorio, teniendo un leve conocimiento de que la psíquica tenía una hermana menor.

La ojos esmeralda asintió, sin ganas de adentrarse en el tema tomó un sorbo de su bebida —. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué la gente no tiene sentido de compañerismo… — aclaró Sweet Mask mientras se levantaba y dirigía una rápida mirada por el lugar.

La esper permaneció en silencio, una que otras veces se percataba de las diferentes miradas de antipatía de algunos de sus compañeros, pero no podía quejarse, _ella se lo había buscado _—. No permitas que los demás de afecten, Tatsumaki — aconsejó el idol viendo el ligero decaimiento en la mirada de la chica —. No eres el Tornado del Terror que conozco, ¿en realidad te afecta tanto tu desvinculación con los demás? — preguntó con un tono comprensivo mientras colocaba una mano suavemente sobre su hombro —. Si no quieres estar aquí entonces no tienes que hacerlo ¿que es lo que te detiene? —

Más que la promesa hacia su hermana, ahora todo transcurría alrededor de su exorbitante orgullo, no quería darle el gusto a los demás de retirarse, quería permanecer allí, imperturbable, ya que, aunque buscara más cercanía con los de su mismo rango, no por eso iba a rechazar su _esencia. _

— No tengo razón para irme, ese incidente no significó nada — reveló. Concentrándose en las demás personas, las cuales, de un momento a otro, fijaron sus miradas hacia ella.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

_«¿Por qué, siento frío de repente?»_

Sintió como un líquido frío bajaba desde su cabeza, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y manchando su elegante vestido, atónita, quedó en shock por unos segundos hasta que el sonido de los cubos de hielo impactando contra la cerámica la hizo reaccionar.

Levantó la vista aguantando las ganas de llorar, Sweet Mask sostenía una copa ya vacía, dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo rechazo y odio.

_No había que olvidar que era un prodigio en la actuación. _

— ¿ Esta es razón suficiente? — preguntó con un tono indiferente, bajando la copa que tenía en mano.

En un parpadeo, antes de que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, y sin el mínimo de consideración, había desatado un caos en el salón, las mesas y las diversos objetos decorativos se elevaron formando un remolino, que terminó con el impacto de éstos contra las paredes o el suelo, las gigantes ventanas que estaban siendo tapadas por las enormes telas se volvieran trizas, y ni hablar de los héroes, cada uno había terminado en una esquina distinta, y otros habían sido expulsados varios metros muy lejos del lugar.

La esper dejó aquel sitio aborrecible a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro invisible de lágrimas.

**..**

_«Han pasado diez minutos y Genos no me responde... »_ Pensó el azabache, sintiéndose como un niño sin el amor de sus padres que lo terminan abandonando en el primer lugar que se les ocurra.

_«Tsk. Ese cyborg me las va a pagar por haberme dejado aquí, así me cueste varias vidas...»_

Dispuesto a tomar las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, un lejano, pero extraño sonido lo puso en alerta, se encontraba en el pórtico de la puerta que lo llevaba a la azotea, pero para mayor desconcierto, el sonido venía de arriba.

Se maravilló internamente al ver la inigualable cabellera verde. Bajó su guardia. Permaneció estático unos minutos mientras colocaba las piezas faltantes al singular rompecabezas, sin embargo, rápidamente eso pasó a segundo plano.

Impotente, observaba como Tatsumaki sollozaba en aquel paisaje desolado.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo acercarse? Esas preguntas resonaban en su mente, hasta que escuchó:

— ¡¿Quién está ahí!? ¡Muéstrate! — vociferó la psíquica en posición de alerta.

El pálido no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, se separó del suelo y salió de la oscuridad hasta quedar a unos metros de la esper, la cual, lo miraba con total asombro.

— ¿Zombieman? ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?… — Logró murmurar —¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS AQUÍ!? — gruñó al pensar en lo que éste había presenciado, amenazando con hacerle lo mismo que flashy flash, aunque sabía que de igual manera iba a revivir sin importar que tan cruel y despiadada fuese su muerte…

...Pero también podía sacar provecho de eso.

**..**

— ¡Puajh! — Era la sexta vez que terminaba aplastado por escombros, la sangre salía rebosante de las diversas heridas que rápidamente se cerraron.

_«El amor exige sacrificios»_ Pensó mientras salía al encuentro de la chica, la cual al verlo, se apresuró a acercarse y ponerse a su altura.

— ¿Estas mejor? — preguntó el pálido que se hallaba completamente sano, a diferencia de su estropeado smoking que no corría con la misma vitalidad. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero éste pudo apreciar el rostro calmado y...¿ avergonzado? De la esper, que miraba hacia otro lado, pero cuando buscó el contacto visual fue él quien apartó la mirada.

Sin percatarse, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí bien malota actualizando en un martes 13 7u7r espero que les haya gustado este dramático capítulo, hasta yo me sentí mal por Tatsumaki :(

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews y fav~

¡Hasta la próxima! :3


	8. Tatsumaki, date cuenta

_**Tatsumaki, date cuenta…**_

* * *

Intrigada porque el héroe inmortal no parecía hastiado por tomar el papel de juguete anti- estrés. Le cuestionó

— ¿A que estás jugando Zombieman? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — preguntó de forma áspera dirigiéndole una mirada feroz, luego de esa terrible experiencia no iba a caer nuevamente en amabilidad falsa.

— La formalidad nunca fue lo mio — aclaró haciendo referencia a la cena que había tenido con la esper, pero la mirada inquisitiva de la chica demostraba que no había hecho memoria, decepcionado, pero sin demostrarlo, mintió —. Preferí quedarme aquí que asistir a esa reunión.

— Si es así, ¿ Por qué llevas puesto un smoking ? No es natural visitar sitios desolados con ropa tan elegante — pronunció, atenta a cada movimiento.

— Me arrepentí a último minuto... — Alargó su mentira, sintiendo como lentamente bajaba sudor de su frente.

La chica lo analizó de arriba a abajo, sin tragarse del todo la posible mentira , pero lo que no era falacia era el deteriorado estado de su smoking.

_«Me pasé, pero solo un poco…» _Reflexionó

— Vámonos — ordenó mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a levitar.

Confundido, su interlocutor alzó una ceja y cuestionó — ¿ A dónde ? —

— A devolverte el favor — respondió sin voltear, ya que no quería testigos de su cara completamente enrojecida.

Era consciente del aura de misterio que rodeaba al héroe que estaba tras ella, pero también, de su serenidad y buen criterio para tomar decisiones.

_« Tal vez, el sea buena práctica… » _Se convenció a sí misma,no por la dantesca promesa hecha a su hermana…

Sino porque quería desahogarse con alguien…

_**..**_

Si alguno le hubiese dicho que terminaría en un parque en horas de la madrugada con el smoking vuelto un asco y la esper que tanto apreciaba a su lado… no se hubiera quejado de su destino.

Caminando en silencio por aquel extenso lugar, bajo la luz de los faroles y de las estrellas, el extraño dúo parecía haberse enfrentado a una legión de matones. No obstante, no había nadie cerca para darles esa opinión.

— ¿ Quieres saber por qué estoy así? — replicó la psíquica mirando sobre su hombro al contrario, durante todo el trayecto le picaba la curiosidad, pero, temeroso de alejar a la chica de él, prefirió callarse y dejar que ésta tomara la iniciativa.

La esper desactivó sus poderes y quitándose los tacones, comenzó a caminar descalza en el césped.

— Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo… — aclaró para comenzar su relato.

_**..**_

El azabache sentía como le hervía la sangre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esforzándose para mantenerse sereno aun cuando impotencia había contraatacado.

Advirtió como unas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Tatsumaki, más ésta le había prohibido acercarse y peor aún, tocarla, a pesar de todo, su orgullo estaba intacto. _(Según él) _

Duraron así unos minutos más, caminando sin rumbo hasta que el sonido de unos gritos lejanos llamaron su atención.

Ambos dirigieron una rápida mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían, asimilando de forma automática como señal de auxilio, pero al observar detenidamente se percataron que eran voces de júbilo, a unos metros de allí, se celebrara una estrafalaria fiesta al aire libre, calmados, observaban a las personas allí reunidas, y una que otra alborozado por el alcohol.

Al instante unos fuegos artificiales hicieron acto de presencia.

Absortos en los diversos colores que adornaban la oscura noche, se escuchó una suave melodía dando inicio al baile de salón.

— ¿Bailamos? — planteó el inmortal extendiéndole la mano _(Cabe decir que tenía los nervios a 1000%)_ y tratando de disimular su creciente sonrojo.

La esper se limpiaba sus últimas lágrimas mientras lo miraba con recelo, sin _"nada más que perder"_ terminó con su aceptación y un improvisado baile el cual era decorado por los coloridos fuegos artificiales de manera ocasional

_**..**_

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuantas canciones transcurrieron, el ambiente era íntimo y agradable , ninguno de los dos quería explotar aquella burbuja que se había formado entre ellos.

Teniendo más confianza, la ojos esmeralda procedió a acercarse y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del azabache, en un cálido abrazo, dejando incrédulo por unos segundos al pálido que se encontraba más pálido por la sorpresa. Pero que al final, arriesgándose a morir por séptima vez aquella noche, rodeó la delicada figura de la psíquica entre sus brazos, conteniendo su emoción al tenerla cerca de él.

Tal era su proximidad, que no pudo evitar escuchar cuando de los delicados labios de la chica, a modo de susurro, dijo:

— Saitama …

* * *

**:(**

A ver, para los machos pecho peludo que tengo como lectores ¿Del 1 al ∞ que tanto dolor sentirían al escuchar a _"su"_ chica pronunciar el nombre de otro?

Yo sentí una patada en el estómago y eso que soy la escritorA x_x y si se preguntan si me gusta partirle el corazón a Zombieman, la respuesta es Sí x)

_**¡ Me despido y hasta la próxima actualización !**_


	9. Tempestad

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la paz del pequeño departamento en aquella mañana.

— ¿Mm? ¿Tan rápido te reconstruyeron? — cuestionó el hombre dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a su discípulo que acababa de entrar en una pieza.

— Así es… — respondió el rubio, a punto de dar una extensa explicación sobre las mejoras del Dr. Kuseno, se calló por un minuto al recordar algo más importante.

— Sensei, tenemos que hablar — El semblante serio del recién llegado no logró alterar la calma de su maestro, el cual, estando ya acostumbrado, se acomodó en la pequeña mesa donde lo había hecho el más joven.

**..**

— Mmm... ya veo — Soltó con su habitual tranquilidad mientras apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano.

— ...¿ E-eso es todo? ¿ Lo va a aceptar así de fácil ? — Balbuceó con inmenso asombro al ver a su interlocutor abordar el tema en completa paz.

— No es que lo haya aceptado… — El héroe clase B sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar, acto que puso en alerta al manojo de cables que tenía como discípulo —. Solo que prefiero aclarar las cosas cara a cara, ¿Hola? ¿Tatsumaki, tienes tiempo? Tenemos que hablar… — Dijo y acto seguido colgó. — Estará aquí en unos segundos...

**..**

— ¿Y bien? — Comunicó la esper al estar entre el calvo y el rubio, mirando con desconfianza unos rectángulos blancos que había en la mesa.

Desde que la heroína no.02 hizo su aparición, una repentina tensión reemplazó a la antigua tranquilidad que hubo en el lugar.

— Antes que nada, te informo que este tema es muy delicado, Tatsu — El calvo fue quien tomó la palabra, mientras que el rubio se encontraba inmóvil, como si los últimos vestigios de humanidad hubieran desaparecido y fuese una chatarra sin batería.

Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio sepulcral, la chica iba a decir algo, pero Saitama se adelantó y alzó uno de esos rectángulos y le dio vuelta, revelando una foto que dejó en completo asombro a la esper.

— ¿Es cierto que ayer me fuiste infiel con Sweet Mask?

Atónita, la ojos esmeralda balbuceó unos segundos antes de formular palabra ante la desmesurada estupidez que acababa de escuchar.

— ¡¿LA CALVICIE TE DEJÓ ESTÚPIDO!? — Las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse a causa del creciente furor de la chica — ¡Jamás te sería infiel! ¡Y mucho menos con esa escoria ! — Apuntó la foto que Saitama sostenía ; el ángulo en que se había tomado daba lugar a tales deducciones.

Si alguien había hecho eso, tendría que haber estado presente en la reunión de la noche anterior, y al mismo tiempo, ser cercano al héroe clase B.

Y solo había uno que cumplía esos exigencias

— ¡No hagan desastre en mi departamento! — rugió Caped baldy interponiéndose entre la psíquica y su discípulo que se hallaba en posición de ataque.

— ¡No lo entiendo !¿¡ Acaso esta chatarra tiene más confiabilidad que yo!? — Dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia el calvo, que mantenía un semblante de indiferencia ante la tensa situación.

_«¿Estás segura que él te ama?» _

La frase de su hermana reapareció en medio de la desastrosa situación, impulsando aún más su cólera

— ¡¿En verdad me crees capaz de algo tan repugnante!? ¡Ese imbécil me arruinó la noche! — alzó una de sus manos, haciendo que las fotos se elevaran y terminaran consumidas por unas repentinas llamas.

— ¡Pero no lo sabes, y todo porque fuiste incapaz de siquiera llamarme para saber como me había ido! — A este punto, unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, pero la esper hizo lo posible por retenerlas. — ¡¿ Cuándo me darás un lugar digno en tu vida!?

El contrario permaneció estático unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, soltó un pesado suspiro y bajó la mirada, un sentimiento de culpa se había apoderado de él.

— ¡Sensei!

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Intervino la psíquica, alzando sus brazos y expulsando de manera osada al cyborg.

**..**

_Re ubicando… _

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, atento a cualquier señal de vida, el rubio detallaba el exuberante bosque donde se encontraba.

— Mala idea… — Se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba en su fracasado plan, el dinero que desperdició en las fotos, y una que otra pieza en mal estado de su reciente modificación.

**{{12:00 am}}**

— Te tardaste — Comentó Saitama desde la cocina al escuchar la puerta. Ignorando su desaliñada apariencia al estar en un lugar inhóspito.

El rubio tomó unos segundos para observar el departamento, sin tomar en cuenta la enorme fisura por la cual había sido expulsado, todo estaba en orden, pero rápidamente supuso que su "Sensei" había tenido tiempo de sobra para limpiar el lugar.

— ¿ Sensei, que ocurrió con Tatsumaki?

Caped baldy permaneció callado.

**..**

_=Hacía segundos que el intruso había sido expulsado del departamento ( aunque en realidad él tenía tiempo viviendo allí e incluso pagaba la renta, pero vamos a tomarlo desde el punto de vista de Tatsumaki)=_

— Lo lamento Tatsu, admito que hice mal...

Luego de aquella frase un silencio se apoderó del lugar, la psíquica permaneció reacia a aceptar una disculpa tan sencilla.

— Eres un asco como pareja, no me imagino el desastre que serías como esposo — Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, el hombre no dijo nada, un paso en falso y la situación llegaría al clímax del desastre.

— ¿Y bien? — Indagó en un tono impaciente al no escuchar nada por parte del calvo, — ¡Arrodíllate y ruega por una segunda oportunidad! — Señaló el suelo — ¡No tengo todo el día Saitama!

Éste no se inmutó en lo más mínimo; como si no hubiese escuchado esa "orden", mas bien rascó su nuca evidenciando nerviosismo.

La de ojos esmeralda frunció su ceño, en muestra de su evidente rabia.

— La verdad es… — habló el calvo — .Que no me siento cómodo a tu lado, terminemos esto aquí, Tatsu…

Éste permanecía con la cabeza baja, decepcionado de sí mismo por aquella forma tan cutre de terminar una relación con la heroína, aunque le pareció raro que ésta no estallara en chillidos o algún berrinche infantil, prefirió no hablar de más.

La esper tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había escuchado, mordió su labio inferior en un intento por contener sus lágrimas.

— Te equivocas... ¡Soy yo la que está rompiendo contigo! — vociferó, al tiempo que comenzaba a levitar — ¡No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un perdedor como tú! — Lo señaló, al tiempo que un enorme pedazo de concreto impactaba contra el calvo, claro que, este no le hizo daño alguno.

Acto que la psíquica no presenció, ya que había aprovechado esos segundos para salir de allí, dejando un rastro de lágrimas como había hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

¡AAL FIIN! Por fin me escapé de las garras del bloqueo :D

Les agradezco a todos mis adorables lectores (? por su paciencia y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado n_n

PD: Siento que se me volvió una costumbre hacer sufrir a medio OPM .-. me siento una especie de Hajime Isayama xD pero les aseguro que ahora todo será color de rosa...para algunos :D

¡Nos "vemos" en el próximo capítulo!

_**Byee~ (°A°)/**_


	10. Cabos Sueltos

—¡Hermana, no puedes seguir así! —Se escuchó a través del teléfono

— ¡Ábreme! Estoy en la puerta —Imploró su hermana a través del celular, Tatsumaki, que se encontraba envuelta en las sábanas de su enorme cama, no le dio importancia y simplemente "colgó" impactando el objeto contra la pared.

La menor suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared

Posó una mano en su sien, su hermana no solo era terca, también caprichosa; ahora que Saitama se había alejado era cuando más lo anhelaba.

_«Un completo dolor de cabeza.» _Pensó

Con desaliento, se dirigió al ascensor, la única opción que quedaba era retirarse y darle un tiempo a la mayor de que su exorbitante orgullo bajara un poco y se resignara a contarle la tragedia que había vivido.

_**..**_

Con desidia, abrió sus ojos, miró el techo durante unos minutos antes de abrir las ventanas y percatarse que estaba anocheciendo, dirigió su mirada hacia el celular en ruinas, haciendo cálculos supuso que habían pasado cuatro días desde que su hermana había _intentado_ visitarla. Una semana y cuatro días que había terminado catastróficamente con el calvo.

Luego de tomarse casi tres vasos de agua se dispuso a darse una larga ducha, deteniéndose frente al espejo para observar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma; pensar que se vería tan lamentable por culpa de otro. Era un fuerte golpe a su desmesurado orgullo.

Se vistió con lo primero que consiguió y unos convenientes lentes de sol fueron suficientes para dejar su espacioso (y desordenado) departamento.

_**..**_

El ambiente era acogedor, las pocas personas que habían tenían el decoro de hablar en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi al nivel de susurros, entre muchos otros detalles que la chica decidió no darle importancia, se sentó en la barra y pidió un daiquiri de fresa.

Así, luego de una copa tras otra, advirtió el oscuro cielo a través de una ventana, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se sentía extrañamente bien desahogarse con la bebida; una compañera que se prescindía de hacer preguntas, aun siendo testigo de las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la esper

El bartendertuvo el detalle de facilitarle unos pañuelos al cerciorarse del gimoteo de la psíquica, no pasó de la primera pregunta cuando ésta le amonestó de no meterse en sus asuntos y éste, sin más que hacer, optó por retirarse y estar atento para servirle otra copa.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió un suave toque en su hombro,alzó la mirada, lista para mandar por los aires a cualquier imbécil dominado por el alcohol que interrumpiera su despecho para intentar coquetearle, sin embargo, este no fue el caso.

— ¿Estás bien?

El pálido hombre con el que había compartido pequeños encuentros se hallaba a su lado mirándola con detenimiento, por primera vez en ese día, Tatsumaki _dudó _de lanzar sus dardos envenenados.

_«¿No pudiste preguntarle algo más estúpido? » _Se reprochó a sí mismo el inmortal._«La próxima vez, úsame dos veces antes de soltar la lengua.» _Reprendió su cerebro mientras éste se sentaba al lado de la chica...sin pensárselo dos veces.

El azabache por dentro era un mar de nervios, estaba entrando en terreno desconocido con una bestia que tenía la paciencia tan fina como un cabello. Gracias a sus años de experiencia no le era notorio el desastre que sentía , al contrario, se veía tan tranquilo que uno llegaría a pensar que ni le importaría si alguien muriera frente a él.

Duraron unos minutos en silencio, ambos evitaban el contacto visual, simplemente observaban el vaso que tenían en frente como si fuera una preciada joya.

— Zombieman, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? — Soltó Tatsumaki viéndolo de reojo (pero éste no lo notó debido a sus lentes)

Sorprendido, el contrario tragó grueso, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un cigarrillo.

— ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? — respondió segundos después con fingida calma mientras levantaba el vaso para dar un trago.

_«Si la conversación se vuelve incómoda fingiré que me ahogo con la bebida para huir »_ Planeó

— Eres tan afortunado —La chica jugueteaba dando vueltas a su bebida, viendo los pequeños trozos de hielo ir de un lado a otro— .El amor es un asco Zombieman, ¡Una completa bazofia! —La psíquica impactó una mano contra la mesa, al tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla, ésta se limpió con el dorso de su mano — ¡Nunca te enamores, me oiste?! ¡NUNCA!

_«¿Qué me pasa?» _Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras volvía a centrar su atención en la bebida, la cual, no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirla por ponerla tan…blanda.

El contrario meditó en su siguiente movimiento, pensando en lo tardío de aquella advertencia, volvió a tomar un trago.

En vista de la extraña actitud de la esper, dedujo lo peor, sí, lo peor, porque aunque a él le convenía en sobremanera no le gustaba verla sufrir a tal punto que terminó arrastrada por el alcohol.

_¡Clank!_

El hermoso vaso que estaba en la mano de la chica ahora se encontraba en el suelo vuelto pedazos.

La psíquica miró con ligero asombro aquel hermoso recipiente que le habían quitado de las manos.

El bartender arrugó el ceño; el vaso era caro.

Zombieman hizo una ligera seña "Ponlo a mi cuenta".

El bartender puso buena cara otra vez, al tiempo que limpió el pequeño desastre y se retiró.

El azabache se acercó a la esper, ignorando el peligro de muerte y todas las señales de alarma que su cuerpo le comunicaba, retiró los lentes de la chica dejando ver sus ojos rojos al tiempo que más lágrimas bajaban de ellos.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho, como si le apuñalaran el corazón. Lo cual le impidió decir comentario alguno.

Luego de unos segundos la ojos esmeralda volvió a acomodarse sus gafas de sol, había sido suficiente. Tomó uno de los pañuelos que tenía cerca y limpió sus lágrimas.

_**..**_

— El secreto para ser más fuerte es…

—Discúlpeme, sensei —Interrumpió el rubio alzando la palma de su mano, reprimiendo su astronómica curiosidad, apresurado, se levantó de la mesa y salió del departamento.

El calvo permaneció sentado mirando con ligera extrañeza, para luego continuar la lectura de su manga.

—Más vale que valga la pena, estaba a punto de conocer… — Cerró su boca al percatarse del irritado semblante del otro.

—¿No sabes que todo tiene un límite? Eres un cerdo —aseveró con creciente enojo.

El cyborg se cruzó de brazos en una paz que hacía contraste cuantioso con el enfado del pálido— Si fuera cerdo sería un desperdicio; no me pueden hacer chuleta —Se burló.

—¡No cambies el tema, sabes a lo que me refiero! —rugió mientras se acercaba y sostenía con fuerza el cuello de la camisa del rubio.

—Cálmate, ya no hay nada que hacer —añadió con falsa serenidad, la mirada fija y una palma extendida preparando una potente explosión era señal que estaba listo para responder a cualquier agresión —.No te creas invencible solo porque tienes vidas infinitas, no es necesario que hagas un escándalo aquí ¿Entendiste? —amenazó.

— Tu jugada fue despreciable, el daño que le hiciste a Tat…

— El fin justifica los medios —precisó con frialdad—, ahora que Tatsumaki no cuenta con el amor de Sensei debe anhelarlo como debió haberlo hecho cuando lo tenía a su alcance ¿Me equivoco? —Pasaron unos segundos donde el azabache no respondió —.Como sospeché, a juzgar por tu repentina visita ella te tuvo la confianza suficiente para contártelo, ¿esta es tu manera de agradecerme? Si no fuera por mí, la psíquica ni siquiera te miraría —Dicho esto se soltó del agarre del inmortal.

—Hice mi parte, ahora tienes a la esper en bandeja de plata…con algunas lágrimas alrededor, pero eso es algo que pasará —Argumentó con indiferencia. —.Llegó la hora de hacer tu movimiento, ve con cuidado — Le dio unas palmadas al hombro, pero cuando se dispuso a dar media vuelta la situación se tornó más pesada.

—Tu odio no justifica que puedas hablar tan mal de ella —explicó el calvo con su usual semblante de desidia.

El rubio, atónito, no pudo vocalizar palabra por unos segundos, mientras, Saitama estaba indeciso entre quedarse allí o pasar entre ambos para completar su pesada tarea: Sacar la basura.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Yo…!

El héroe clase B lo interrumpió, consciente de la mala costumbre que tenía su _"discípulo"_ de hablar por montones cuando se encuentra "nervioso" era una tortura que éste prefería ahorrarse.

—¿Crees que no me dí cuenta? — indagó alzando una ceja — . Ese es el tipo de fotos que la gente usa para formar escándalos, ¡lo vi muchas veces en los programas de chismes! —Se señaló así mismo llevando su pulgar hacia su pecho, como si de una revelación formidable se tratase.

—Tu cuento barato de infidelidad nunca me lo creí, simplemente...actué como un cobarde —Agachó su cabeza y soltó un suspiro al recordar ese angustioso día— ¡Pero el punto de todo esto es…! — exclamó y acto seguido señaló al cyborg — ¡Por más inaguantable que sea Tatsumaki no debiste insultarla así, ella no haría una jugada tan sucia!

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Genos se contuvo de decir algo más y solo esquivo la mirada, sin embargo, Saitama volvió a hablar

— Aunque este regaño fue algo tardío — afirmó llevando su mano disponible a su nuca mostrando ligero nerviosismo — ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca! — Alzó el pulgar y una media sonrisa se formó en su cara.

El pálido, que había permanecido más callado que un muerto, como él mismo se identificaba, miró con incredulidad la escena que se estaba montando, el calvo era un experto para aportar una pizca de ridiculez aun en los ambientes más tensos.

—Genos, déjanos a solas —ordenó con una inusual seriedad que preocupó internamente al joven, pero decidió no indagar y obedecer.

El rubio, en silencio, se dirigió al departamento, los dos hombres que quedaban no hicieron ni dijeron nada hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Apuesto a que ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso ¿no? —cuestionó el de menor rango mientras se recostaba en la pared—. Ella tiene razón, soy un desastre como novio... —dijo para sí mismo, pero decidido a no dejarse envolver por los malos recuerdos, expresó: —Cuídala por mí, también te aconsejaría que no la hagas enojar, pero siendo tan quisquillosa dudo que haya alguien que no la haga rabiar — una risa amarga acompañó ese comentario.

El inmortal le dio la razón,aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la manera en la que el cyborg había jugado, no tenía caso lidiar con eso, ya que había hecho su trabajo, de una manera vil, pero lo había hecho, ahora debía ser el hombro de lágrimas de la psíquica.

_**..**_

Permaneció inmóvil mientras contemplaba el desastre; el bar en donde dos horas atrás había estado con la esper había sido devastado; vidrios rotos, mesas y sillas esparcidas por doquier, algunos hombres se levantaban con dificultad y lo más abismados en el alcohol dormían plácidamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Dirigió su mirada a la chica que se movía con dificultad debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, con preocupación se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros

_«¡Cuidado con esa confianza tigre! » _Le advirtió su cerebro

— ¡¿Que hiciste Tatsumaki!?

— Tuuu… — Lo señaló, apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre repetidas veces — Te fuizztee, yo tee buzcaabaa — Se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro,

—Pero si te monté en un taxi y vi cuando arranco… —Dijo para sí mismo al hacer memoria de esto último, solo tuvo que alzar la vista para ver el pequeño coche impactado en un edificio, pasmado, imaginó lo peor, pero al bajar la mirada se cercioró del chófer que estaba inconsciente en el pasto. Lo cual lo alivió de sobre manera.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y analizó su situación, su deber como héroe es asegurar el bienestar de las personas, sin embargo, con tanta gente no iba a poder en una noche, además, irónicamente la mayor amenaza aquí era una heroína en estado de ebriedad.

_**..**_

Se habían alejado lo suficiente; aún se podían escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia en la lejanía, mientras, el dúo caminaba por las tranquila calle en medio de la noche,

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pálido; nuevamente estaba con la esper a solas caminando en compañía de la luna y las estrellas, aunque en esta ocasión la chica no estaba en sus cabales pero era un buen precio a cambio de su extraña faceta dócil y obviamente, algo torpe.

El hombre tomaba a la de menor tamaño por la muñeca, no quería abusar de la confianza por si las dudas y mucho menos con Tatsumaki, la mencionada si bien tropezó varias veces y se tambaleaba un poco nunca llegó a caer, al contrario, el azabache sentió que su brazo subía lentamente, al dirigir la mirada se encontró con la chica levitando.

¿Que hacer? En tal estado si la soltaba, se seguro sería como liberar un globo de helio y el temor de que llegara a la mesosfera era razonable, permanecer así hasta llegar al punto de levitar al estilo Mary Poppins no era tan mala idea a primera vista.

Pero antes de hacer algo la chica desactivo sus poderes, y logró atraparla tal cual como una princesa cae en los brazos de su príncipe añorado.

Caminaron así durante un rato, la luna brillaba y las estrelleras titilaban como si se tratara de un romántico vals, el pálido miró la que parecía indefensa chica y dijo :

— Tatsumaki... ¿Por dónde vives?

* * *

_Regreseeee!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora el muerto tiene mesa libre para el postre :3 y ya saben chic s, aléjense de las heroínas ebrias xd ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	11. Principiante

_**¡Crack!**_

Los presentes no saben qué decir ante tal escena, mientras los encargados lloran internamente por tener que limpiar aquel desorden.

Irritación: esa es la palabra que ronda por la mente de la esper prodigio al retirarse del enorme supermercado, dejando una pila de cartones de huevos vueltos trizas.

Siendo éstos no las únicas víctimas, cartel de descuento que encuentra, cartel de descuento que destroza en pequeños pedazos.

La ira de había apoderado de ella, no podía ver esos desagradables objetos sin acordarse de aquél apático calvo que había_ dejado plantado_ aquella noche.

Si bien, al menos había dejado de llorar a mares, el dolor aún seguía allí, pero gracias a su enorme orgullo trataba de simular que todo había pasado como si nada y que tal asunto no le dolía en absoluto.

Sin contar su inexplicable paciencia, fingiendo que no se percataba del acoso por parte del héroe clase S que ha pasado más de dos horas siguiéndola en la distancia, no obstante, una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro antes de comenzar a levitar y pensar en el ridículo gesto del inmortal al verla desaparecer entre las nubes.

_**..**_

No había nada que pudiera hacer, la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, suspiró hondo y salió de aquella calle oscura donde había presenciado el asesinato de varios carteles de descuento, sino fuera porque conocía un poco al calvo con capa, las acciones de la esper serían un completo misterio para él, tal y como lo era para los civiles que presenciaban aquello.

¿Que hacer? A diferencia de la ojos esmeralda, la paciencia era una virtud en él, no obstante no sabía nada de estos temas, y la sensación en su pecho se volvía más fuerte con el pasar de los días, al punto que sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

Sacó un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse, su mente también era un revoltijo sin contar que había comenzado a "vigilar" a la psíquica por puro impulso.

_«__Genos me pegó su mala costumbre»_ pensó al ver las extrañas figuras de humo que salían de su boca, al tiempo que se recostaba en la pared, lugar que tuvo que dejar rápido, ante el inoportuno y extraño comercial donde una pareja se abrazaba y se daban un apasionado beso.

Un segundo cigarrillo daba vueltas en el aire, recostado en su sofá, el inmortal no daba descanso a su cabeza, si bien, ahora tenía el camino libre, mas la esper no la estaba pasando de rosa, una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que el despecho no era fácil de superar, tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

Un largo suspiro interrumpió el silencio de aquella oscura habitación, sin más, se levantó y tomó su abrigo para salir de aquel lugar y cumplir una ronda nocturna con la esperanza de despejarse

.

.

.

—Así que eso fue lo que paso… —Soltó con desinterés

La mayor frunció el ceño entrecerrando sus ojos, para luego dejar el comentario y tomar un sorbo del té que le habían servido.

La menor sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que la otra esperaba aquella indignante pregunta.

Con cautela, apoyó ambos codos en la mesa para decir casi a modo de susurro : —¿Cómo... vas con el despecho?

—¡Estoy excelente! —rugió mientras se cruzaba de brazos —, en primer lugar, nunca necesité nada de él —era notorio el orgullo que se había apoderado nuevamente de ella —, solo te informo de esto por pura consideración, no es que necesite un pañuelo de lágrimas —espetó, ante la mirada interrogativa de su hermana que se limitó a asentir.

Unos deliciosos postres se hallaban ahora en la mesa, Fubuki tomó el cubierto, impaciente por dar el primer mordisco a su tarta de chocolate ;darse un gusto luego de mucho tiempo era algo sin igual.

La mayor sintió una ligera emoción al presenciar la pequeña muestra de alegría de la menor, a pesar de su enorme orgullo la quería, a su manera.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, y una sensación vacilante, la heroína clase S arrastró sus palabras:

—Fubuki… —La mencionada fijó sus ojos en ella. — ¿Sabes…?

— "¿Sabes?" —repitió ésta con sumo interés

—¿Que significa cuando...alguien te sigue a todas partes?

— Planea matarte.

La prodigio se quedó sin palabras, la líder del grupo Blizzard procedió a corregirse

—Necesito más detalles, hay muchas maneras de interpretar algo así

—Volvió a dar otro bocado a su deliciosa tarta

Tatsumaki hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos antes de sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

¿Había pasado algo entre ella y Zombieman? Si bien, la última vez que lo vio fue en aquel bar, pero para su desgracia solo recuerda haberle dicho unas palabras, y lo siguiente era un completo misterio.

—¿Me ocultas algo, hermana? — La menor apoyaba ambas manos a los lados de su rostro mientras le dirigía una mirada pícara a la contraria.

.

.

.

"_**Mantener la distancia"**_

Era la frase que retumbaba en su cabeza, desesperado, el héroe clase S había sucumbido por aquellas revistas juveniles que consideraba una perdida de tiempo, alzó su mirada hacía la oscura noche mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Lo que menos quería ahora era alejarse de la chica.

Masajeó sus sienes mientras procesaba la "valiosa" información. ¿Necesitaba más tiempo?

¿Tal vez un mes?

¿Dos semanas más?

¿Tres días?

Haciendo cálculos mentales que ni él mismo lograba comprender del todo el inmortal llegó un punto en el que sentía que iba a colapsar.

_¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado?_ Cuestionó mientras llevaba una mano a su bolsillo.

Fue en ese momento cuando una súbita idea llegó a su mente.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	12. Jugada Final

_«Noche perfecta»_

Sostuvo el ojos rubí al ver la luna llena y las estrellas que servían como iluminación en aquel lugar al aire libre.

—Mi parte está hecha —informó el rubio que acababa de encender la última vela.

Aquella pequeña mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel blanco que a su vez estaba cubierta por rosas y algunas velas para mayor iluminación.

Si bien, si no fuera por el cyborg y su exhaustiva investigación en _**Ideasrománticas . com **_ nada de esto hubiese sido posible, pero, de seguro te preguntarás: ¿Por qué Genos?

En el amor todo se vale, incluso el de tragarse el orgullo, por suerte, el inmortal estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que esa idea dejó de trastornarlo.

—Es una jugada muy riesgosa la que haces —opinó el joven mientras hacía un círculo de pétalos de rosa alrededor de la mesa.

—No me importa, ya todo está hecho, no voy a retroceder —contestó el pálido acomodando las sillas.

El rubio prefirió callarse, una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras efectuaba su última tarea.

**_.._**

Había pasado media hora de aquello, tiempo en donde estaba meditando en el diálogo que tendría cuando aquella esper irrumpiera en aquella azotea, parecía irreal el enorme contraste entre el abandonado edificio y...la cena romántica.

La única compañía era la luna y las estrellas, ¿Qué mejor lugar en donde ambos estarían cómodos?

—Bienvenida —Dijo al ver la cara de asombro de la pequeña mujer, lo cual le causó cierta gracia pero se aseguró de no exteriorizarlo, era muy pronto para que todo a lo que le había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo saliera volando tal cual como hojas en otoño.(incluyéndolo)

—¿Qué…? ¿T-tú? —Al no poder pronunciar palabra, señaló alrededor hasta apuntarlo a él — ¿¡Qué es esta porquería!? ¡Se supone que estamos aquí por trabajo! — chilló para luego darse media vuelta.

—El trabajo puede esperar, siéntate —Con un gesto, invitó a la chica a sentarse.

—Los ciudadanos dormirán tranquilos sabiendo que nos tomamos el labor en serio —Expuso son sarcasmo mientras veía de reojo al inmortal, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que soltó un suspiro y procedió a sentarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a hablar de la organización que secuestra niños en medio de una botella de champán y pétalos de rosa?

El inmortal soltó una risa.

_«Con un asunto tan turbio entre manos y yo aquí haciendo una cena romántica, soy todo un subnormal »_ reflexionó entrelazando sus manos.

Tatsumaki permanecía con un semblante serio y brazos cruzados, aunque en el fondo estaba ligeramente conmovida por la romántica decoración.

El sonido del champán siendo destapado interrumpió el silencio.

—Ya que lo compraste, sería un desperdicio no beberlo —Se excusó ante la mirada de desconcierto del pálido, la cual pasó a formar una media sonrisa luego de escuchar la "brillante" lógica de la esper.

—Este ambiente que has montado no me gusta —mintió—, ve al grano, ¿acaso quieres pedirme que sea tu novia —Comentó con sarcasmo.

—Así es —respondió con calma

La psíquica sintió un frío correr por su espalda, atónita y sin lograr procesar lo que había escuchado, permaneció en inusual silencio

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… —hizo una pausa, los nervios se habían apoderado de él y su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y peor aún, lo que iba a decir —, Te amo Tatsumaki, y quiero que seas mi novia…

**..**

—¿Qué te respondió?

—Me dijo que era un imbécil, que no era su momento de pensar en relaciones.

El cyborg se cruzó de brazos, arqueó una ceja, el inmortal prosiguió.

—Pero luego me dijo que iba a pensárselo, con eso me basta —Se acomodó en el sillón y observó a través de la ventana los brillantes rayos de sol

—¿Básicamente me estás diciendo que son nada pero a la vez tendrán algo? —El rubio masajeó sus sienes. Aquella información era tan descabellada que estaba a punto de enviar el archivo "Zombie descerebrado. ODT" a la papelera de reciclaje.

No obstante, el teléfono se encargó de interrumpir aquella conversación, el azabache sacó su móvil del bolsillo y solo hizo falta ver la pantalla para esbozar una sonrisa. —Debo irme —informó mientras se levantaba.

—Eres el único que podría hacer misiones en conjunto con ella, tienes parte de mi admiración —aclaró el rubio.

El pálido lo miró y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, salió de aquel local y se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había enviado la esper.

No importaba la mala actitud de la chica.

No le importaba que el 99.8% de las personas la rechazaran.

Para él ella era especial.

Para él, ella lo era todo.

Y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

**_~ Fin~_**

* * *

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, fav y follow, esos pequeños detalles fueron suficientes para alentarme a continuar en esta romántica pero caótica historia de amor que me hizo llorar, reír, entre otras emociones que no fueron tan memorables como la alegría y el sufrimiento xD **

**Siento una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, pero todo tiene su fin, y este sentimiento que conlleva el terminar una obra es algo que cada escritor debe superar a su manera. **

**Sin más que decir...les informo que haré un capítulo especial x'd es algo que la historia merece :) **

**AHORA SÍ, LA AUTORA SE DESPIDE ¡ADIÓS!**


	13. Especial

Era un día soleado, varias personas transitaban las calles aquella mañana, incluyendo la inusual pareja que a la vez no lo era. Había pasado media hora y la chica se había hartado de caminar sin rumbo fijo.

—Espero sugerencias —anunció con pesadez, mirando de reojo al pálido que estaba su lado.

—Con estar a su lado me basta —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—, pero no pensé que estabas impaciente por mis órdenes. —Mostró una sonrisa socarrona mientras veía a la esper.

Al caer en cuenta de la mal interpretación de sus palabras, la de ojos esmeralda se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—¡No me refería a eso! ¡Dije sugerencia, SU-GE-REN-CIA! —chilló, al punto de que varios transeúntes taparon sus oídos para evitar que bajara sangre de ellos.

El azabache miró a su alrededor para improvisar un plan, —¿Qué tal un café? —propuso mientras señalaba un local cercano.

_**..**_

Al ver lo que habían servido, la psíquica habló, —¿Entramos a un café y pedimos un helado? —frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada despectiva al postre.

—No lo pienses mucho Tatsumaki, solo disfruta —aconsejó el de ojos rubí mientras se preparaba para dar el primer bocado, por error, la apetitosa cereza cayó al suelo,fue allí cuando la heroína decidió actuar.

Indeciso, el azabache observó la pequeña fruta levitando cerca de su boca.

—¿Acaso temes morir? —cuestionó dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona—Solo come — ordenó, y el zombie como todo buen futuro novio, obedeció.

Y sobrevivió.

—Buen chico —señaló está mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_**..**_

Ahora la pareja se encontraba caminando por un extenso parque, la psíquica no entendía la meta de aquel recorrido pero antes de que pudiera diferir palabra alguna un anciano sentado en un pequeña banca y un caballete en mano llamó la atención de ambos.

_ «__Es solo un dibujo, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa»_ Reflexionó la esper que le había dado la espalda a los dos hombres. En pocos segundos una mano se posó en su hombro y ésta dijo:

—¿Él nos va a… —Bajó su mirada—, dibujar… —Su mirada se enfrascó en el papel y el lápiz que el pálido le había facilitado.

El sonido del grafito contra el papel predominó ante la falta de palabras, los dos se hallaban concentrados en una banca dibujándose uno al otro.

Era algo nuevo para ambos, mas la psíquica no sentía molestia alguna; se divertía al experimentar algo nuevo, pero tenía cuidado de no exteriorizarlo.

A pesar de ello, el pálido pudo apreciar una fugaz sonrisa en su compañera; eso era más que suficiente para él.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿eh? Sí, yo tenía todo listo, solo que fingía seguir dibujando para no presionarte —mintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Entonces hagamos el intercambio

—¡No me des órdenes! —chilló —¡Toma! —Le extendió la hoja enrollada cual pergamino.

El contrario simplemente aceptó y le extendió su trabajo.

—...¿Tatsumaki que es esto?

—Una lápida —respondió con desdén, sin quitar sus ojos de la hoja que tenía en mano.

—Lo sé, pero ¿dónde estoy yo?

—Debajo.

—…

«_Hora de un cigarrillo» _Se dijo a sí mismo. No obstante, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el chillido de la esper lo distrajo de su tarea.

—¡¿Por qué me dibujaste sonriendo!? ¡En ningún momento mostré esa patética mueca! — vociferó mostrándole la hoja y apuntando con el índice aquella curvatura

—¿Patética? Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más a menudo —bromeó mientras prendía su cigarro

La heroína hizo un puchero mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

_**..**_

—Neh, ¿qué quieres lograr con esto? —preguntó la esper.

—No entiendo a que te refieres —respondió confundido por el repentino comentario

—Es obvio que quieres algo a cambio, solo habla

—...Sigo sin entender. —mintió

—Han pasado tres meses, ¿acaso todavía sigues… —aclaró su garganta, le era incómodo el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación.

—Así es, todavía te sigo amando Tatsumaki. —aclaró, tomando de las manos a la psíquica, acto que hizo que se sonrojara.

—¡No me tomes de las manos! —chilló ante los nervios —,pero ya que insistes...no te negaré ese privilegio.

El contrario observaba mostrando una media sonrisa, le era cómico presenciar los nervios de la psíquica, pero esa mueca fue reemplazada por una de completa sorpresa, los labios de la heroína estaban sobre los suyos, fue un beso rápido, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras por unos segundos.

—¡N-no te engañes, fue solo una prueba! —anunció la de ojos esmeralda

Al ver que esta vez era el hombre el que se había quedado mudo, prosiguió.

—Y-ya que lo pides tanto, a-aceptaré ser tu novia para que me dejes de molestar con eso, ¡V-vámonos! —chilló mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, el pálido la siguió unos pasos atrás, sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado; no obstante, ahora tenía derecho de pedir una segunda vez.

_**~Fin~**_

_Ahora sí lectores, este es el mero mero final (? xd_

_Gracias por leer :) ¡Nos vemos en otro proyecto! :D_


End file.
